


Маска

by Pandorra



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, M/M, Some OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночь, когда Киджин взял в руки свою первую маску.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маска

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано под впечатлением от этого факта из канона: "Сделав предложение женщине, которую любил, Ходжи получил послание с отказом: «Я не могу жить рядом с человеком, у которого такое лицо». Однако послание было отправлено Рейшином, который любил ту же женщину и, в итоге, женился на ней. В ночь свадьбы Рейшина Ходжи изменил своё настоящее имя на «Киджин» (как многие уже его называли, ибо это прозвище означало «экстравагантный тип») и начал носить маски, которые и продолжает носить с официального разрешения". 
> 
> 2\. В тексте использована фраза из Элеоноры Раткевич.

Тонкие пальцы гладят бархат шкатулки… Нежно, ласково, словно кожу любимой…И со стороны даже не заметно, что они слегка подрагивают.  
 _Только один… он один мог бы сейчас заметить эту дрожь… понять её причину…_  
Грудную клетку почти сдавило, да так сильно, что не продохнуть. Он словно в тисках – неверное движение и они раздавят. Губы сжаты так плотно, что уже болят. Но нет сил разжать… Иначе… иначе… он просто разлетится на мириады частиц… его не станет.  
Только не думать об этом. Не сметь думать об этом. О том, какая сегодня ночь. О том, что посылку доставили именно сегодня, именно сейчас… Знак? Что ж, пусть будет так.  
Он открывает шкатулку. Словно слепой, проводит по гладкой поверхности того, что теперь, с этой ночи, заменит ему лицо. Станет его лицом. И навсегда останется в его сознании символом предательства. Маска выполнена прекрасно. Работа мастера, достойная того, что будет скрывать…  
Бархатный шнурок стягивает голову. С непривычки он затянут слишком туго, но сейчас так даже лучше. Возможно, это поможет унять пульсирующую в висках боль. Взгляд в маленькое зеркало на столе – снежно-белая поверхность маски идеально сочетается с чёрным шёлковым покрывалом волос, закрывающих плечи. Ему даже нравится. Ему нравится видеть в зеркале эту маску, потому что сейчас он сам не осмелился бы посмотреть на своё собственное лицо. Напряжённое, неживое от боли…  
Нет, не сметь думать об этом. Не позволять горечи и ярости разорвать его на части…  
Но губы сами шепчут…  
\- Ты чудовище… Тебе не она нужна… Тебе нужно обладать. Знать, что всё в твоих руках. Что мир будет вертеться вокруг тебя. Думаешь, теперь мы оба принадлежим тебе? Ошибаешься, Рейшин. Ты сам себя перехитрил.  
Пальцы снова двигаются по поверхности маски, лицо привыкает к неудобствам.  
\- Ты абсолютно восхитительное чудовище. Но партия пока не закончена. Время еще покажет, кто из нас на самом деле господин.


End file.
